Of Misunderstandings and Twilight
by thatonedork
Summary: Sasuke." "Hn." "Will you be my Edward Cullen?" "No." "...What?" Heartbreak, Misunderstanding, Irony, Opinions, and Twilight. Lots and Lots of Twilight. -One Shot-


Of Misunderstandings and Twilight  
by: thatonedork

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Twilight in anyway

* * *

"Sasuke"

"Hn."

"Will you be my Edward Cullen?"

"No."

".... What?"'

* * *

"–and he said 'no'. Can you believe that he said that?"

A frustrated Sakura sighed exasperatedly into the phone. On the other end was none other than her best friend Ino. The two had been talking for hours, and just recently the topic of Sasuke came up, causing Sakura to reminisce about their prior engagement.

"Sakura, dear. Sasu-cake is just a douche. I mean if he can't get that you are madly in love with him and want to be with him forever, than he's not worth your time." Ino reasoned.

"But Ino...."

"I know Sakura, I know. You've been in love with him since the academy days. You're what, 21 now? That's like 15 years Sakura," Ino stated, "I think it's about time for you to settle down."

Sakura sat down on the couch and sighed, secretly agreeing with what Ino said. "Ino, what should I do? I don't think I can get over him that quick like you did with Sai–"

"Sakura. Do not bring _him _up into this conversation," Ino hissed, "As for your little dilemma, I have a fantastic idea!"

"Ino..." Sakura started unsteadily. Knowing Ino, it most likely has to involve shopping, a full head-to-toe makeover, or–

"Let's hit the clubs tonight!" Ino cried gleefully.

–partying

"I don't know Ino. You know I'm not the partying type. Besides, I have to go to work tomorrow." Sakura reasoned.

"Do you or do you not want to get over Sasuke Uchiha." Ino asked defiantly.

Sakura hesitated but answered, "... I do."

"Well girl, better find your dancing shoes 'cause we going clubbing tonight!" Ino exclaimed.

* * *

Ino arrived at Sakura's apartment door a few hours after their phone conversation. Slipping her hand into her purse, Ino pulled out the spare key Sakura gave to her and inserted it into the keyhole. Unlocking the door, Ino walked in only to find Sakura nowhere in sight.

"SAKURA! IT'S 9 O'CLOCK! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Ino shouted. Throwing her bag onto the couch, Ino stomped her way into Sakura's bedroom. Before her very eyes, was a Sakura; sleeping and definitely _not_ ready.

Ino grinned mischievously, and silently slipped back out to the living room. Taking her cell phone Ino quickly dialed a few numbers.

"Hey it's me," Ino stated, "Remember how I asked you to do that one thing for me the other day, but you couldn't. Well, I know how you can repay me. Just bring the others as well."

* * *

Sakura felt someone or some_thing_ touch her eyes. Groggily, Sakura opened her eyes and in front of her face was a pair of crystal blue eyes.

"Ino?! What are you doing?" Sakura asked angrily.

"Why getting you ready for clubbing, if you forgot." Ino replied.

"What?!"

Sakura looked down only to see that her previous comfy clothes were replaced by a blue dress. Abruptly, Sakura stood up and found that the dress ended a few inches above her knee. "INO! This is way too short!"

"No it's not! It's perfect for you Sakura!" Ino cried happily.

"Ino, I never wear these types of dresses. I don't feel comfortable in them." Sakura answered, as she took a look at herself in the mirror.

"Who cares? You look smoking HOT." Ino replied cheekily.

Sakura mumbled something incoherent as she sat back down onto the bed. Ino smiled. "Hey Sakura, guess where I got the dress."

"... Where Ino?" Sakura asked in annoyance.

If possible, Ino's smile grew bigger and slowly, she pointed to the giant _Twilight_ poster hanging above Sakura's bed. Sakura looked at Ino and then the poster quizzically. Moments later, Sakura's eyes widened in realization.

"NO WAY! IT CAN'T BE!" Sakura exclaimed. She abruptly stood up and stared at herself in the mirror again.

"Yup. That beautiful, blue, flowy dress is the exact same dress that Kristen Stewart wore when she played Bella." Ino replied.

Sakura stared at herself, well the _dress_, in awe. This was the same dress that Bella wore at the end of the movie when she went out with Edward. It looked stunningly beautiful when Bella wore it, and Sakura could not believe that she was actually wearing the _exact_ same dress.

"Oh my gosh," Sakura whispered, slightly feeling a bit faint.

"Sakura, Sakura. Hold it steady. We don't want you to pass out before the fun starts." Ino stated as she helped steady Sakura.

Sakura mumbled to herself as Ino quickly grabbed her purse and pushed Sakura out door. "Come on girlie, it's time to party the night away!"

* * *

_How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well.  
But how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know._

The music pounded through the walls as countless numbers of people danced to the beat. Sakura sat on the sidelines watching her best friend dance with a couple of friends that tagged along. It's funny how at this moment, Paramore's _Decode_ was playing.

'_Everywhere I go, there is something Twilight related. Always reminding me of _him.' Sakura thought bitterly. Turning around, Sakura asked the bartender for another glass of water.

"Ordering water at a club, how plain."

Sakura whizzed around to face the voice, and smiled seeing who it is. "Kiba. How are you?"

The brown haired guy smiled in return, and took a seat next to Sakura. "I'm good. Now let me ask you why a girl as pretty as you isn't dancing."

Sakura chuckled, "Dancing isn't my thing. Ino dragged me here so that I could have some _fun_."

"So are you having fun?" Kiba asked, as he motioned the bartender to get him a drink."

"I guess." Sakura replied nonchalantly.

"Sakura, you shouldn't be guessing at a time like this," Kiba cried, "I mean with that _Bella Swan_ dress, you should be having the time of your lives! Like my sister says, when you dress up in a smoking hot dress, you should be having the time of your life."

"Wait a minute, you watched Twilight?" Sakura asked incredulously.

"Yeah, my sister made me go see it with her since her boyfriend dumped her that day," Kiba replied, "She also made me read all the books so that she can talk to me about it."

Sakura looked at Kiba with wide eyes. Who would have thought that a guy like him watched Twilight _and_ read all the books. "So who's your favorite character in Twilight?"

Kiba flashed Sakura a smile and replied, "That's easy. Jacob Black."

* * *

"Alright! It's time to DANCE!" Naruto exclaimed as he and his best friend Sasuke stepped into the club.

"Hn."

"Don't be such a prick Sasuke," Naruto said, "Well go get yourself a drink and loosen up a bit. I'm going to go dance with that hot blonde over there."

Naruto waved Sasuke goodbye and disappeared into the crowd of dancers. Sasuke scoffed, and stuffed his hands into his pockets, walking to the bar to get himself a drink. Nearing the bar, he noticed a blob of pink in the crowd, and unconsciously began speeding up. His eyes narrowed as he got closer seeing that the pink haired girl had a companion.

"Kiba! You're right, Jacob Black is pretty awesome." Sakura chuckled.

"Well he turns into a werewolf, which is already pretty cool. He's there for Bella when that stupid Cullen left her just because he couldn't take it anymore." Kiba reasoned.

"You're right, you're right," Sakura replied, "Edward is pretty stupid. Just leaving Bella without really thinking about her feelings. What a jerk– "

"But he's only doing it for her."

Sakura stopped midsentence and suddenly got a chill. _'I know that voice anywhere.' _Sakura thought icily. Slowly, Sakura turned around and faced the newcomer. "Sasuke."

"Sakura. Kiba."

"Sasuke! Hey! What's up my man," Kiba cried happily, "Here have a seat."

Sasuke scowled and took the open seat next to Sakura. Sakura suddenly stiffened up, while Kiba was oblivious to the scene unfolding in front of his very eyes.

"So Sasuke have you read Twilight?" Kiba asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

Silence was erupted between the three as Sakura sat awkwardly between Kiba and Sasuke. Grabbing her glass, Sakura stared into the water trying not to make contact with Sasuke.

"Well did you?" Kiba asked with no hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Actually I did." Sasuke answered.

Sakura snapped out of reverie and stared at Sasuke with disbelief, "Really? _You_ read Twilight?"

"Hn. Yeah I did," Sasuke replied. He turned towards Sakura and raised a questioningly eyebrow, "Is there a problem?"

"It's just... I never thought _you _would actually watch Twilight." Sakura answered hesitantly.

"Hn."

Sasuke smirked as he drank his drink, staring at Sakura through the whole process. Kiba's grin grew bigger as he asked, "So who's your favorite character?"

"Definitely not Jacob Black." Sasuke mumbled bitterly.

"Sasuke! Don't be rude!" Sakura cried angrily.

"Hn."

Kiba stared at the two and suddenly his mind clicked. That dim light bulb in the back of his head suddenly brightened up as he finally realized it. Smiling to himself, Kiba paid for his drink and got up from his seat. "Well I'm going to hit the dance floor and burn off some calories. I'll catch you guys later."

"Alright see you Kiba." Sakura waved as Kiba escaped into the crowd of dancers.

With Kiba gone, the awkward tension rose a tad higher. Sakura turned back around and stared at the drink in her hand. Curiosity getting the best of her, Sakura glanced over to see what Sasuke was doing.

In his all mighty Uchiha glory, Sasuke just sat there, drinking his drink like any other person. _'And yet, he makes it look so hot.' _Sakura thought.

"Edward." Sasuke said out of the blue.

"What?" Sakura asked, snapping herself out of her daze.

"My favorite character." Sasuke replied.

"Oh... I see," Sakura stated awkwardly, "why?"

Sasuke took another sip from his drink and held up within eye sight. He swished the drink around in his glass and stared through the glass, as if he was looking for something. Sakura just stared at him, waiting for him to answer back.

"He's always watching over for Bella, always wanting to protect her. Even though he's a vampire and she's a human, he is always there for her. And the fact that he's vampire, he has to drink blood. It's probably tough for him with her blood smelling so delicious; it must take a hell lot of control for him not to attack her," Sasuke stated, "He's a very _interesting_ character, but what I like most about him is that he was able to fall in love and stay with his loved one no matter what."

Sakura stared at Sasuke with awe. One, because he actually talked more than two sentences, and two, he actually had a soft side to him. Sasuke glanced at her through the corner of his eyes, and couldn't help but smirk at her reaction.

"I also like the fact that he wants to protect Bella no for the rest of his life; kind of how I want to with you," Sasuke stated, drinking the rest of his drink, "An Edward to a Bella. I think I like a Sasuke to a Sakura better."

Sakura's mouth dropped open as the words registered through her head. _'I think Sasuke just told me he wants to be my Edward.'_ Sakura thought. Tears sprung at the side of her eyes, as the words sunk in – into her heart.

"Come on, let's dance" Sasuke stated as a slow song began playing at that moment, making Sasuke smirk at his good luck.

Taking her by her hand, Sasuke lead her to the middle of the dance floor. Sasuke lead her hands around his neck as he rested his arms on her waist. Swaying to the music, Sakura finally dried her tears, and laid her head down on Sasuke's chest.

"Sasuke..."

"Now Sakura, let me ask you this," Sasuke mumbled into her hair, "I don't want you to be the Bella to my Edward, but I want you to be this. Will you be the Sakura to my Sasuke."

Tears threatened to fall again as Sakura heard Sasuke's declaration a second time. Using all her strength to keep her tears in, Sakura just tightened her hold around Sasuke's neck. "Yes. Yes I will Sasuke. I'll be the Sakura to your Sasuke."

* * *

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you reject me the first time I asked you to be my Edward Cullen?"

"Cause I wanted to be your Sasuke."

"Then why didn't you tell me that after?"

"......"

"Tell me the truth Sasuke."

"... I only read the first and half of the second book..."

"What?"

"I didn't want to be some stupid guy who leaves just because he wants to protect the one he loves."

"Oh, Sasuke. You're so silly."

"Shut up."

* * *

YAY! My first fic of the summer. I apologize for any grammatical errors of any sort. No beta, sooo yeah... I know it sucks guavas, but I just started writing and just kept writing and writing and writing. Couldn't stop! I didn't even have this idea in my head before! Just flowed with writing! Anyways, leave me a review because they make me happy

- thatonedork


End file.
